


Jessica Jones Imagines

by cactiem



Category: Jessica Jones (TV), Marvel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 01:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18110543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactiem/pseuds/cactiem
Summary: A collection of Jessica Jones imagines from my Tumblr





	Jessica Jones Imagines

You met Jessica during one of her investigations. She was trying to investigate your neighbour for something but was not getting anywhere. "The woman he's seeing, who's not his wife by the way, is tall, I think that's because she wears heels, has long blonde hair and looks kinda ditsy." You told her leaning against your door frame.

 

"Excuse me?" Jessica replied, her attention now fully on you.

 

"My neighbour. That's why you're here, right? His wife sent you to get evidence of his infidelity."

 

"Yeah but how did you know?" She asked.

 

"She was talking to one of our other neighbours about hiring a P.I to catch him in the act or something and you're the only decent one in the area so I put two and two together. The funny thing is, her friend she was talking to also slept with her husband." You told Jessica.

 

"How do you know all of this stuff?" Jessica was in awe at you. She's never met anyone like you before.

 

"Well, I'm nosy, I retain information easily, and my job is doing research so it's not hard."

 

After that day you had gotten to know Jessica better and even helped her a little with her cases. It was a nice change for Jessica to have someone to talk to and to help her. However the nice serenity was soon ruined by the arrival of Kilgrave. Jessica started to push you away and you noticed so you did a little digging. You found out about Kilgrave and when you asked her she told you the truth about it. She expected you to be horrified and scared but instead you wanted to help much to Jessica's dismay.

 

One night you were sitting in her apartment helping her with research on Kilgrave. While you were typing away at your laptop Jessica kept looking up at you, then back to the file in her hand, then back up at you. She didn't think you'd notice as you were so invested on your laptop but you did. "Okay, spill. What's up with you?" You questioned her not taking your eyes off of the screen in front of you.

 

"What do you mean? Everything's fine." Jessica replied, a little too quickly.

 

"You keep looking at me every so often like I could suddenly disappear at some point. It's not the first time you've done it either." This time you were looking at Jessica when you talked.

 

"No, I don't." She lied and went back to busying herself with the file in front of her. You raised your eyebrow at her in a 'are you sure' manner. You got up out of your chair and brought it over so you were now sat beside her. Jessica gave you side glance before letting her cold exterior crumble. "I'm just- I'm scared, Y/N. Scared that Kilgrave will hurt you or even kill you." When Jessica told you that it broke your heart, you've never seen her this weak before. You placed your hand on her arm in comforting manner.

 

"He won't hurt me or kill me." You assured her.

 

"How can you be so sure? Do you have a gift to see into the future I don't know about?"

 

"No, I do not. And I know he won't because I have you on my side to protect me. Plus, I'm a badass in front of a computer screen as well as away from one."

 

"That much is true." Jessica laughed. "But in all seriousness I- I don't want to lose you because I like you, Y/N and I would hate it if anything happened to you."

 

"Well... you can't get rid of me that easily I'm afraid. I'm here to stay for the long run."


End file.
